kitsune circus
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto gets a mission to go teach a class for a school he then finds out he is engaged and forced to go through with it. how will he handle this and why is he so popular. why is he depressed? lemon up in first chap naruxharem
1. Chapter 1: a fox goes to school

I do not own naruto or negima those rights are the mangakas only

Chapter 1

"WHAT!" a cry was heard throughout the village of Konoha and the source was none other than naruto uzumaki Konoha's number one knuckle head and hero of the leaf.

"as I said brat your teaching a class and among the class you have fiancés in fact i've heard they're quite the beauties. Hinata has already been informed of the arrangement and is fine with it this is to open more allies for the leaf incase someone like akatsuki rises we need to be prepared and cannot afford another war like the last one and of course when you leave a Hiraishin marker you are free to come back and forth as you please." Tsunade explained to a shaking naruto.

"listen here I did not spend 3 and a half years to bring back the resident emo back then single handedly win a war to be married off to god who knows what and another thing how can I be able to finish the construction of the village and defend the walls if i'm gone or be hokage!" naruto shouted in fury at Tsunade who just looked at him blankly

"done?" she asked and Naruto shrugged

" I guess I was gonna rant about random things until I got the point across but honestly you don't care but who made the marriage contracts? And who are the girls?" naruto asked and Tsunade smirked

" they will approach you now you aren't going alone you see i'm sending shizune with you for reasons and as to who made these contracts well the third and fourth also jiraiya. You trust them right so I would like for you to follow through please now has agreed to take you there and please behave this mission is for a couple of years." Tsunade said and naruto nodded with a sigh.

"fine but are there enemies? I cant really expect a high rank mission without a bunch of enemies?" naruto said and she nodded as a knock was heard and she called them in to see Hinata, takamichi and shizune.

"naru-kun please behave while your gone and…I love you. Me and our child will wait until you return and please don't think on this to much. Ok?" she asked him and he gave a sigh.

"fine hina-chan ill do it but…. I just was…." he started and she smiled knowingly.

"I know just making sure i'm happy but I promise that i'm fine with this besides maybe this will help you." she said and he nodded not saying he was fine or that he wanted to be there for the child inside her.

"yes Hinata-chan ill try but please know that I never wanted this to happen it feels like i'm cheating on you." naruto said and she smiled

"we all have duties to the village and your no exception besides….maybe you need this and…. Just know ill love you always even if this came up." she said and naruto nodded as Hinata gave him a backpack and suitcase.

"now make a good impression on my sister wives ok? Just be careful." she said and he grinned his 'foxy grin' as Konoha long dubbed it.

"believe it! Ill do my best hina-hime i'm ready michi-michi." naruto said causing the man to sweatdrop at the new name.

"um…sure naruto-kun shizune-san are you ready as well?" takamichi asked and she nodded and he started a chant and they vanish in a light and appeared in another office naruto looked around and smiled at the old man in the office.

"hello bushy brow-jiji i'm guessing you're the head master of this school so what are the details I should know? Who am I looking for as a enemy besides the paperwork." naruto asked and the man chuckled.

"now what makes you think there is a enemy?" he asked and naruto frowned

"because the mission said possible threats so naturally there are suspicious people either in or outside this school that you feel are a threat to you or the class i'm guarding now make a list of names if you cant then describe them." naruto said and the old man laughed and nodded bringing out folders and passed them to naruto who skimmed them and sighed.

"….I see that is troublesome." naruto mumbled and then snapped it closed it with a frown.

"shizune go home." he simply said and shizune frowned.

"no I was picked also for this mission I can handle this." she said and naruto snapped.

"go home as the leader of this mission you should follow suit!" naruto snapped causing her to flinch.

"no I can handle it!" shizune said and naruto frowned

"Tsunade sent us to a mini war of epic proportions from this folder I can tell it will be nothing i've ever seen. Now go!" naruto shouted making shizune widen her eyes and gasp.

"a war but we just got out of one and you barely stable after it. Naruto are you staying?" shizune asked and he nodded

"I have to but you can go home and be safe you barely made it through our war if I need it ill go get back up from Sasuke and Konoha eleven please listen to me I don't want anything to happen to you not like….. Neji." naruto said and shizune shook her head.

"i'm strong enough to stay you forgot i'm a a-rank ninja and finish studying under Tsunade-sama by all right me and sakura are the second coming of her. Naruto i'm strong enough for any of this!" shizune argued and naruto sighed and looked at the head master.

"I request that I bring one person from home he is someone I can trust and he's as powerful as me if not slightly stronger. His name is Sasuke uchiha my best friend." naruto asked but the man shook his head no.

"i'm afraid not you have business here but he does not and shizune is a exception because she can heal you better if needed among other things. Now as I was going to say you may address me as headmaster or and you'll be teaching class 2-a and you'll have a assistant." konoe said and naruto nodded begrudged and the received the class roster naruto bowed as did shizune and walked out with takamichi who lead them to a class room shizune went to walk in but naruto stopped her.

"wait." was his reply to the confused expression. He simply walked in catching the eraser then dodge the suction arrows then caught the bucket not spilling a drop. He frowned at the attempt.

"who set these up?" he asked sternly and everyone pointed at two twins.

"you two are in trouble but guess why." he said and the dropped their heads in shame.

"because it's against school rules?" Fuumika asked

"these were horrible they were visible the tripwire is too thick the eraser was noticeable and the worst flaw of all…..snickering. You do not never ever snicker before the prank is finished!" naruto said and two imaginary arrows struck the twins.

"now you may enter shizune-chan." he said as the woman walked in.

"I guess you still reigning king of prank? Huh?" she asked and naruto chuckled.

"of course i'm still in my prime and my title is mine for a reason now class please introduce yourselves and then I will mark you present also we will begin actual class work tomorrow now asuna." naruto said and a girl stood up with red hair in pig tails bells on each.

"here." she said

"chao." he asked

"here!" the girl said and naruto keep reading the list down to the last person.

"zazie rainyday?" he asked and saw a girl who was very tan stand she had clown like maybe more circus than clown like face paint. She was juggling three balls with one hand while she raised the other. Naruto smiled at the unique girl.

"may I have a try also got any sharp objects?" he asked and she nodded catching the balls and pulled out three knives and handed them to him he began juggling them while the class was in awe soon he ended by catching two balls balancing them with one hand and the knives between his fingers and kicked the remaining ball to hit the sleeping blond in the back and it bounced back to and he caught it in the pile of balls he handed it back to a blushing and awed zazie.

"thank you that was fun also you in the back stay awake or next time ill juggle bowling balls instead ok zazie-chan you may sit ok now that you all introduced yourselves its my turn my name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze and i'm your new teacher along with a mr. negi springfield but it seems he isn't here yet so its just me. Please let us be friends." naruto said and some girls were blushing and some gasped.

"ok so for today I figured we could do some thing fun I was thinking a tournament of cards or something. Just something to pass today and get each of you comfortable with each other but does not mean you have to play you are free to do as you please. Although sleeping is prohibited." naruto said and they all nodded naruto just leaned against the wall and looked beside him to see zazie beside him holding some cards with a pleading look and he sighed but nodded.

"….." she asked and naruto smiled

"sure but what do you want to play?" he asked and she blushed.

"….."she said and naruto gained a shocked face and blushed.

"um we can't play that. But we can play poker i'm sorry but school rules i'm really sorry." naruto said and she nodded and shuffled her cards and dealed them and naruto smile and kept what he had. Zazie threw in two and got two.

"royal flush." naruto beamed at the now downtrodden zazie who layed a straight.

"…." she mumbled and naruto smiled.

"that was only the first hand zazie-chan you can win some hands ill tell you what if you win the next one ill let you choose something for me to do. Ok?" naruto said and she nodded with a cute determined face.

"….." she said and naruto nodded with a smile.

"sure but before you make a wager first let me say i'm married and apparently some girls in this class are arranged by our parents to marry me. Who I don't know but the dean said they will approach me." naruto said and she nodded and reached in her shirt to pull out a piece of parchment paper and a bottle of ink.

"….." she said and naruto nodded.

"so if you win what are the terms?" naruto asked and she stay silent as she wrote the contract and handed it to him. He read over it.

"one wish if you win and if I win…..a slave!?. isn't that a little much

zazie-chan? I mean a slave is….." he started but she shushed him with a finger and shook her head.

"…." she said and naruto gulped but signed with his blood to her shock.

"alright zazie-chan it's a binding contract lets hope for the best." he said as she rolled up the contract slipping it in her shirt with the ink then dealed their hands naruto sighed as he looked at his hand and threw three away and got three. Zazie threw one away and then the moment of truth. Many of the students was watching including the blond Evangeline. Who saw the contract and grew interested. The layed there hands at the same time as gasps were heard. Naruto look at his opponents hands and sighed in relief.

Zazie had won with five of a kind with a ace against his four of a kind.

"whew i'm glad now your wish? What was it?" naruto asked and she smiled

"…..!" she said proudly and everyone who understands her dropped there jaws and naruto blushed.

"are you sure we only knew each other for a day and…." he started and she cut him off by pulling the contract out.

"…..!" she said and naruto nodded

"yes I understand that and i'm not trying to back out because of the blood signature it means death but I'm making sure this is really what you want." naruto said and she nodded.

"ok then lets do this properly then." he said and pulled out a ring and got on his knees

"zazie rainyday will you honor me by becoming my second wife?" he asked and she nodded and hugged him.

"wait what just happened?" asked a girl with a dark complexion and braided bangs.

"zazie made a fully binding contract and set both terms either way she wanted to be with him for some reason. If he won she said she would be his slave and if she won a wish which was to get married the contract was made in blood and ink so if either backed out they would have to die. She tricked him to sign it but the shocker was he used his blood to sign." eva explained and tatsumiya nodded in understanding.

"I see so my arranged fiancé was tricked it matters not as long as I bare a offspring and complete the contract then i'm pleased." she said and eva nodded not really caring looking at naruto with hatred.

"so when should we approach him as his fiancés?" a new asked and tatsumiya smiled.

"lets test him first I heard he stronger than his father moved faster than a lightning bolt and he stopped a primordial demon called the juubi. He's pretty legendary among the magical society. I want to see that power first hand before I carry through the marriage what about you kaede i'm sure you want to see it as much as do I in fact I would pay to see it." she said shocking everyone who knows her and money are like lovers.

"while i'm sure you all would like to see my power first hand I cannot go around showing off so unless there is a threat as great as the juubi you cannot see my powers in fact some are forbidden from my use unless i'm in a battle and losing badly and many lives depend on it." a voice said and they turned to see naruto standing there….with zazie latched on to him as if he would run away.

"hey sensei lose a bet?" kaede joked and naruto sighed.

"well its better than winning the bet at least she isn't a slave I don't trust myself with her as a slave. Also chunins should respect their higher ups." naruto said shocking her.

"so why do you want to see what makes me a legend?" naruto asked and tatsumiya smiled seductively and swayed up to him then she caressed his cheeks.

"show it to me and ill give you anything your heart desires my body , money, just name." she said and naruto shook his head.

"I don't believe you could bring the dead back and give me my childhood with actual parents so ill pass." he said and she frowned.

"so you would pass on anything I could give you? Just like that because I cant grant that kind of wish? How foolish a human needs greed in order to maintain a financial life and i'm sure being a teacher isn't as paying as you would hope to find but tell am I not attractive to you. Am I not worth lusting after?" mana asked and naruto smiled

"I don't lust. I love and I don't care for money but you are beautiful in your own right." naruto said and began to walk away only to be shot at grazing his arm and he looked back with a smile.

"a gun user huh I heard about guns never really saw one but I guess I could try to face one now lets see which is better my kunai or your bullets." naruto said pulling out a small knife making mana laugh.

"don't you mean who's faster my bullets or you that scrap metal isn't a factor in this." she said and naruto smiled

"really this scrap metal is the thing that ended the juubi so I guess if your saying your stronger than it that I might have to knock your ego down before you end up like Sasuke." he said and tossed it behind her and charged at her while she shot at him only for him to disappear in a yellow flash shocking her and she turned to see him there with the same kunai pointed at her neck.

" a yellow flash? But that cant be can it?…..the Hiraishin no jutsu?" mana said in surprise and naruto nodded.

"my old man left the instructions for it and unlike him I perfected it and evolved it to the point I don't really need the seals to use it but they help. But I do believe my scrap metal won we are faster than your bullets. Now if you don't mind putting them away." naruto said and mana nodded and did so then stared at naruto.

"I approve." she said and kissed him to his shock as zazie drew a poker card ready to kill mana. Mana pulled away with a smile.

"…..!" zazie shouted in her quiet voice with the card and mana smirked

"kissing my fiancé of course what do you think I was arranged to marry him by my magester who was a father to me by all but blood kaede is also arranged that is all I know." mana said and naruto sighed

"I should be surprised but sadly it makes sense so your one of the fiancés my father and jiraiya arranged mana tatsumiya correct?" naruto asked and she nodded and zazie sighed in annoyance but she accepted it.

"…" she said and naruto nodded

"yeah I got it zazie-chan but I have to get some things to done and then we can see about that but first I got to meet ms. Evangeline a.k McDowell about magical training then I got to find a sparring partner for tomorrow." naruto said and zazie paled and shook her head frantically.

"…!" she pleaded

"but I need a grasp on magic to fight in the future and what do you mean she'll kill me? I'm a invincible idiot from what people tell me." naruto said and zazie shook her head.

"….!" she said and naruto nodded

"ok you can come with me but please don't get overboard about staying at my side 24/7 i'm a big kid I can handle myself the same goes for you shizune i'm not a genin anymore i'm a proud jonin and veteran of the fourth shinobi war." naruto said and shizune nodded and zazie nodded begrudged but she was going to make sure eva did not hurt him.

"….?" zazie asked and naruto nodded.

"yes you can still come with to make sure she doesn't kill me." naruto said and zazie smile and pulled out some chalk and made a weird circle.

"…?" she asked and he nodded and stepped into the circle and she kissed him making it glow and produce two cards one of him in a cloak resembling his fathers that said fox sage in Latin the other was zazie in a kitsune costume and three balls of different color fire. zazie looked at her card in awe and admiration. Naruto was still blushing from the feeling of warmth from the circle.

"wow I didn't know a kiss could feel like that." he said and zazie giggled.

"…." she said and naruto mocked sickness.

" I feel so violated not even day 2 of engagement and your all ready putting stuff in me." he said and zazie smirked

"…" she said seductively and naruto gaped at the vulgar response as did the surrounding class mates.

"zazie! don't be so vulgar!" kaede said and zazie pouted at kaede.

"…" zazie said and naruto sighed.

"we can talk about that at a later date come on I have some errands to run and then get some sleep." naruto said and zazie looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"….? ….?" she asked and naruto nodded subtly not show the others and began walking off as zazie followed. Soon they found them selves in front of a cottage. Naruto sighed as he stepped up to the door and knocked and a girl with green hair answered it.

"greetings naruto-sensei how may I help you?" she asked and naruto smiled

"I wish to speak to your master about certain things and also its great to meet you personally cha-chan." he said with a smile that was making her feel uncomfortable.

"I shall inform master of your requesting audience with her and like wise." she said and naruto nodded and waited as she left to fetch her master zazie was worried but naruto just stood there waiting after a few minutes she arrived.

"i'm sorry sensei but she has no desire to speak to you." cha-chan said and naruto smiled.

"then inform here it has its rewards and advantages such as freedom and blood to start." he said making cha-chan wide eye and ran to her master. Naruto started counting on his from five to zero as he got to zero.

"WHAT!?" eva shouted and then ran to the door

"LIAR! Nobody knows how to break the seal!" she accused and naruto smiled as he held up a scroll with his fathers name.

"this scroll was left to me from my father and a nagi springfield I just inherited it since I became a jonin sorry it took awhile but the village was picky about a jinchuriki gaining rank but it has instructions to release one Evangeline a k McDowell if she's been deemed a good girl as my father put it. but the way I figure it you help me I help you and before you go and try to kill me i'm the only person that can open the scroll." naruto said and eva growled.

"so that's it what you want a slave or some form of 'gratitude' fine lets begin follow me." she said and naruto didn't move confusing her.

"well come on the sooner we finish the sooner i'm free!" she said agitated at the whole situation.

"no that isn't what I meant i'm not that kind of person I want to be trained in magic to be prepare to face cosmos enchildos and the dolls they have no more or less no sexual favors or anything demeaning." naruto said and eva raised a eyebrow.

"training that's it you have all the cards in your hand and you just want training? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOYO!?" she shouted and naruto laughed

"I don't know but be glad i'm not other men or you would be pregnant by now. But yeah just training to be on par with Cosmo entelecheia and we're even deal?" naruto asked and she smirked

"fine ill train you but I need more incentive what else will you offer?" she asked.

"….?" zazie asked and eva shook her head

"no I'm not that way." eva said making zazie blush.

""…!" zazie shouted and eva raised a eyebrow

"why would I want to marry the boyo?" she asked and zazie grabbed Naruto's package making him squawk at her.

"…..!" she said and eva seemed to consider it.

"fine as long as he holds up to the agreement and can keep up in my teaching to impress me then yes but we will consummate it now and you dear girl will join just for kicks." she said and zazie nodded and they began to walk to her room.

"master if I may speak." cha-chan asked and eva nodded

"may I also join in on this activity my body is as much flesh as I am metal i'm curious as to how mating rituals are performed and feel…please?" she asked and eva was about to say no but though it over.

"fine if this will help then when we marry you can be a concubine to serve his need as well as my own …..in fact boyo impress me if you can last long with chachamaru then it will reflect good on you."

**(lemon start)**

Naruto nodded and began to undress showing scars on his body the most pronounced was over his heart and on his back. He moved forward in his pants only. She stayed still curious as to what to do. Naruto stood in front of her and smiled down at her as he caressed her cheek which she nuzzled into the warmth of his hand. He claimed her lips softly which she returned in full as a part of her that she didn't know but liked she followed through with what that part told her to do and undressed and she roamed his chest with her hands and soon she found herself on her back with him over her placing kisses on her neck to her chest. She moaned …..wait moaned?

"so you've noticed huh? You slowly turning human as we go." naruto said in a whisper against her neck he soon lined up with her folds. He gently pushed inside and through her new barrier causing her to cry out in pain he stopped and waited as the pain faded then began slowly pushing in and out.

She found irony he treat metal gently and with care but if he did in fact change her human then her new body part were fragile it was the only reason it had to be. She was made a slave a servant to fulfill any desire her master wished to be fulfilled.

"oh naru-kun!" she moaned out as he rocked in and out of her she felt great pleasure and a knot was beginning to coil inside her stomach with each movement it tightened until…

"OH KAMI NARU-KUN SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!" she called out as a mysterious fluid gushed out of her core.

"you just came cha-chan its fine. Are you tired?" he asked and she nodded

"am…am I human?" she asked wearily and he smiled

"yes you are as human as me and zazie or the others." he said and she smiled her first ever smile.

"thank you naru-kun…naru-kun?" she asked and he looked down to her.

"yes?" he asked and she blushed

"promise you'll love me forever?" she asked and he smiled

"I promise." he said and she nodded and drifted asleep he summoned a clone and the clone carried her to her room.

"now who's next?" naruto asked and eva raised her hand lazily and stepped forward.

"why did you go easy on her she's a robot?" eva asked undressing showing her tiny child like body and naruto smirked

"robot you say? Well I guess I didn't do too good at turning her human now did I but….. Can a robot release sexually?" naruto asked

"no of course not fool." eva said

"then she is no longer a robot if she came poor thing was tired out after one release." naruto said making eva gape at what he said.

"you turned her human? How? Why?" she asked and naruto sighed

"a friend died and I kept her soul inside my body just now I merged them and used my creation of all things technique to make her body as we made love." naruto said and eva nodded in understanding.

"your friends name?" eva asked and naruto looked down

"….yugito the former nibi jinchuriki and my first lover she died after having the nibi ripped out of her the same to my second lover fuu former jinchuriki to shichibi yugito was 19 fuu was 14 and….never mind it not important to you." naruto said and eva sat down and so did zazie as a cup of instant ramen appeared in front of eva who began to eat.

"….?….?" zazie asked and eva nodded in agreement

"talk boyo we have time. I'm Intrigued of their tale and wish to hear how they met their demise and who was responsible.

"I promise ill tell you two someday but not now I still mourn them." naruto said and eva scowled but didn't push any

"fine but at least give us a story." eva said and naruto nodded

" ok how bout my recent battle?" he asked and eva tilted her head as zazie shot up giddy to hear

"what did you fight?" eva asked and zazie spoke up

"….!" she said and eva paled

"you did what!?" she asked and naruto nodded.

"I killed the main body of the juubi and seal the biju who was captured into me only one other jinchuriki survived the war and his name was bee." naruto explained

"ok go in details." she demanded

"it started…."

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own naruto or negima if i did it would have more romance but i digress **

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was rushing to the final battle with killer bee. Time was ticking away. His friends and 'family' were putting their lives on the line for him. As he rushed with his new nine tail cloak the zetsus turn to wood on contact everything was according to plan until…

"no…..madara you bastard how dare you!" naruto shouted with tears in his eyes. Bee looked in sadness at the scene in front of him. The other jinchuriki's corpses with chakra rods in their bodies with the sharigan and rinnegan in their eyes.

"yugi-chan….fuu-chan…" naruto said in despair starring at his deceased lovers.

"yo nine'o that ain't them yo not the same bro." bee rapped out and naruto nodded but still hesitant to attack. Fuu made the first move.

"**ninpo: flash scale powder no jutsu**…" she called out monotone compared to how lively she once was. Ukataka followed up with his signature bomb bubble jutsu.

"I know your smitten with the kitten but that's some wicked moves their spittin. Get your head in the game their not the same and that madara is to blame." bee rapped out and naruto frowned as he dispelled a clone to gain sage mode and he got in their guard and used the frog kumite pushing them back as bee lariat yagura. Naruto used the Kyubi cloaks arms to pull some of the chakra rods out of them but fell short of a few meaning they were still active and he rushed but madara appeared before him and punched him sending him back.

"foolish why are you so attached to my pawns? Huh naruto? Is it because they are like you or is there more?" madara asked as he circled yugito's path and then caressed her cheek angering naruto.

"don't touch her you bastard!" naruto shouted in rage and roared bringing the cloak to life once more and charged a rasenshuriken and threw it at madara which fazed through and exploded distracting him for a moment. That was what he needed. Naruto appeared in front of him with a rasengan and smashed it in madara's face shattering the mask.

"I knew you are not madara I just fought him who are you really?" naruto asked and the man smirked.

"true you may not know me but your sensei knows me after all he left me for dead. My name is obito uchiha and I guess you could say I was the 4th hokage's student along with rin and kakashi. Your fathers pupil for a short time." obito said and naruto growled

"and you disrespect my father's teachings by killing him and my mother and for what!? Your false peace! Forget it I will end you here and now!" naruto said…

(FLASHBACK END)

"and that is most of it the rest you probly know I killed him and the madara he brought to life and ripped out the biju from the jubi and destroyed the juubi's body thus ending any chance of that happening again but I had help with bee and Sasuke….the end" naruto said and eva scowled.

"what the hell is with your watered down version what happen to the girls corpses and when did this Sasuke join in?" eva asked and naruto smiled

"fine my wife joined in along with all of the shinobi world to barricade the juubi in then I used my chakra to pull the biju out and….. It attacked me while I couldn't move but…. My friend neji took the blow and died believing I could stop it. He entrusted his cousin in my hands and then faded. As for the corpses I took a few corpses and buried them in a special field the spot I learned what true power is as for yugito and fuu their corpses are buried beside my parents and my grave is set right beside them. I convinced garra to bury pakuras corpse in suna her home and beside her pride her student maki. The end." he said eva was satisfied with it as was zazie who had tears in her eyes.

"….?" zazie asked and naruto nodded.

"i'm fine zazie-chan. Its just hard to accept the fact that. that war killed a friend and desecrated my lovers corpses." naruto said and eva nodded

"it would be hard to face your love ones but you did the right thing boyo but in my training you'll face your fears and much more. Now I believe we where about to consummate our engagement now i'm prepared so hop to boyo and don't be gentle I want you to give everything I can handle." she said and naruto smiled and made his famous hand seal making four clones appear.

"this good?" he asked the wide eyed eva who nodded the clones lined up while naruto lined up to her pussy. And they all began to eva pleasure. 15 minutes later she passed out with cum all over and in her he dispelled his clones and walked forward to zazie. Who got on her knees as he approached soon as he was in front of her she grabbed his cock and began sucking on it.

"oh kami zazie-chan that feels good." he said as his finger ran through her platinum hair. Soon she felt him cum which she drank happily then bent over showing her panty clad ass her panty's had stars and moons on it. Naruto gently pulled them down and lined up to her hot soaked slit and pushed in. enlighten a moan from the silent girl she felt the pain but the pleasure was much more present though. As he pump in and out she was loving it the sheer passion and love felt in each stroke was overwhelming.

"zazie i'm about to cum!" he grunted.

"….!…!…..!" she shouted and naruto complied painting her womb white.

"….." she said and naruto smiled and kissed her forehead

"yeah it was great zazie-chan." he said and she smiled

"…..I love you naru-kun." she said loud enough for him to hear and he smiled

"I love you too zazie-chan." he said and carried the two girls to Eva's bed and slept.

**(next day) **

Naruto woke up but didn't see the girls so he got up and got dressed and went down stairs and saw eva and zazie and chachamaru talking.

"ohayo." naruto said walking in only to meet Eva's feet as she drop kicked him in the face.

"that's for Cumming in me!" eva said and naruto stood rubbing his nose.

"you wasn't complaining when it was happening." naruto said and eva scowled.

"I had my mouth full at he time baka!" she said with a blush

"ok I get it your in tsun-tsun mode." naruto said making everyone tilt their heads in confusion.

"tsun-tsun mode?" chachamaru asked

"yes fuu-chan was like that we labeled it tsun-tsun mode when a girl acts mad but was pleased then there is dere-dere mode when she is loving and sweet. Taking from the word tsundere." naruto explained and eva nodded as did the others in understanding.

"makes sense." chachamaru said

"thanks came up with it myself so what is going to happen today?" he asked and eva smirked

"hell is going to happen. Now eat then we will begin your training ill teach you some basics first then I want to test your combat skills after that we will…. What?" she asked irritated that someone interrupted her schedule she saw it was chachamaru fawning over naruto.

"chachamaru!" eva shouted and chachamaru snapped to attention

"y-yes master?" she asked and eva scowled

"mind telling me what is more important then my end of the bargain for my freedom?" she asked and chachamaru blushed

"nothing master its just when he's around I cant help but stare and feel odd around him. Its new and hard to adjust does that make me defective?" chachamaru asked and eva sighed

"no its emotions something humans have from what you explained sounds like either love or adoration. Ill forgive you this once since your just starting to feel these things now as I was saying boyo we will finish up by teaching you one of my favorites the you are free to browse my study for your choice in spells and if you can impress me ill give you something I created myself." eva said shocking chachamaru.

"m-master you don't mean…?" she asked and eva nodded grimly

"if I'm going to teach the boyo then I might as well teach him right and give him some aces to put up his sleeves by time i'm finished he'll be able to fight rakan in his prime….if he stays to my teachings that is just so you know i'm a evil mage the pure embodiment of evil." eva said with a smirk and naruto took a thinking pose.

"who knew evil was so cute and small. But then again when I was young people said I was evil and devious….. The demon fox of pranks and hell, the demon prince of the leaves and finally nidame Kyubi no kitsune." naruto said sagely making eva scoff.

"please like you could prank me." eva said and naruto raised a eyebrow.

"is that so? Would you place a bet on that?" naruto asked and eva smirked

"oh I would if I win no training and you?" eva asked cocky

"simple….nude cosplay pics to auction off in the magical world or you suck me off in front of the whole class naked your choice." naruto said and eva frowned

"fine ill do better ill let you fuck my ass while they watch." eva said and naruto nodded.

" ok just remember I want your sweet ass lubed and on my desk that day no better yet don't lube it will make it sweeter to make your scream." naruto said making eva gulp

"I-I was k-kidding you cant fuck me in class they will arrest you and ill become a slut in their eyes." eva said and naruto nodded and appeared behind her and bent her over with her bare ass showing.

"but don't the thought excited you. Everyone of those girls eyes locked on my cock ripping your ass apart your screams and moans arousing them with a bit of help the whole class would be aching sexually for what you would have some would masturbate in frustration at the sight of you and me?" naruto whispered to the whimpering vampire as her legs rubbed against each other to prevent her arousal being know but was horribly failing

"just think that would be the case if ….I wasn't messing with your head right now ha!" he said in triumph at the blushing vampire who was gaping

"I win now my prize is you and me right now just me." naruto said and eva whimper as his cock entered her pussy making her stomach bulged slightly he was thrusting harshly into her going in and out her cervix she came over and over at the sheer force. She found herself gagging on her tongue and her eyes rolling back. With one final thrust he came deep into her womb. Then she fell to the ground panting as cum ran out like a faucet she tried to glare but couldn't.

"you you how dare you. You might of got me pregnant I didn't give you permission to give me a child! I'm not even ready for a child! Oh god what if it turns out to be a vampire like me I couldn't bare to see it out casted by everyone!" she said panicking

"relax it will be half blooded if anything beside from what i've read vampires are made by a ritual and not born or at least any documented births but also if so you and me are going to be there and Konoha wont try anything like that or the elemental nations for that matter. I swear ill die before anything or one attacked our child and still fight i've been out casted and know what its like I will not allow that to any child because i'm going to be the next hokage!" naruto said and eva looked at him in disbelief with tears.

"what if….." eva started and naruto smiled

"what if nothing I swear on my nindo that Ill protect our child from anyone or anything!" naruto said and eva looked away.

" a blood oath." she said and he smiled as he took a kunai and stabbed it through his hand.

" I naruto uzumaki namikaze swear on my blood and the blood of the yondame hokage minato namikaze and my mother kushina uzumaki that if our child no if our child is in any danger I will fight for its safety if it breaks any law ill take punishment and if it is about to die ill trade my live for its life as its father no matter what." he swore and she started crying.

"y-you will?" she asked and naruto nodded

"of course it will be my child also if it is a vampire I would accept that because it wasn't its fault and didn't have a choice and love it always and besides our child would be the only one that can learn your special tricks such as magica elerbria I cant learn that because the dangers of me going berserk with 8 biju inside me but it can and pass it down because it was made for evil doesn't mean it cant be used for good." naruto said and eva looked away.

"you can learn it but it is tricky and….there are other ways to by pass it." eva said and naruto sighed

"and I refuse to be immortal eva-chan ill live a very long time without being immortal. I swear ill be with you a long time." naruto said and eva looked away in disappointment.

"what if that's not enough what if I want you to be with me forever and have a family to care for someone to love physically forever." she asked and naruto smiled.

"just remember ill always be there for you and everyone else who needs me. I cant live forever because I want to grow old and die to see my love ones and tell them my tale. My friends, lovers and family are waiting until my story is finished." naruto said and eva nodded reluctantly.

"I see…. So be it you'll brag about me when you see them." she said and naruto chuckled

"of course after my mom finishes beat my father and his teacher for the marriages ill tell them about my great evangle the puppet master and my lover and future wife." naruto said kissing her forehead.

"….?" zazie asked and naruto nodded with a smile.

"yes ill tell them about you also my silent circus star. Ill tell them about all of you well shall we begin the training." he said and eva nodded as zazie got up to follow and the found a dome with a old English theme castle

"do as I do now watch." eva said and naruto nodded. She stepped on a square in front of the dome and vanished. Naruto followed suit and appeared in the the castle he looked around.

"impressive I see you care for the finer things in life. Got any wine?" he asked and she nodded as a tray floated to him with some glasses and a bottle of wine. It poured it self and he gently grabbed the glass and sipped it.

"not bad I see your taste isn't in only buildings and blood." naruto said making eva smirk.

"of course not i'm a high class girl now I want you to finish that quickly and then we'll begin with the basics then I will….." she started but got cut off

"no need to finish this quickly ill just have my clones learn the basics and then work on some small spells to get used to magic before we pick up training in your favorites or higher ranked spells. No use blowing up this beautiful castle. So is there any books on the basics? Also I should practice with my pactio card from zazie." naruto said and eva nodded at the logic.

" fine then since you can learn from your clones we let them learn the spells and basics and then you focus on the patios and physical stuff until evaluation time then if you learn enough ill start a special project but till then work hard." eva said and naruto nodded

**peace out pyro bye bye please review if not flame i don't really care **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyro: hey every one this is my next chap on the story and for a awesome treat I hired a certain silent circus star to do the disclaimer.**

**Zazie:…..?**

**Pyro: what do you mean this wasn't a great idea?**

**Zazie:…..!**

**Pyro:….touché any ways I do not own naruto or Negima.**

**Zazie:…..?**

**Pyro; what do you mean?…..of course I was droped as a baby. that's why im awesome!**

**Zazie rolls eyes:….sure just do the story**

**Pyro in shock: y-you talked !**

**Zazie: you didn't pay mana enough to make me do the disclaimer**

**Pyro cries clutching his wallet**

**Chapter 3**

A alarm clock woke up naruto and eva only to be shatterd and frozen as chachamaru walked in who sweatdroped.

"um master,naruto-kun its time for school also takahata takamichi was requesting a audience with you master he asked to be arranged at 12:00 am and also said he wanted to bring naruto-kun. I guess he was not informed you two have already met." she said and eva nodded sleepily as she got dressed for class and naruto shrugged.

"so me and michi-michi here at 12:00am ok but I don't see why he would want me to come here? But on a bright side if they didn't know me and eva met neither does cosmo entelecheia which gives me a edge as a unknown just my style lets go eva-chan. The sooner class lets out the sooner we can talk to him and ask for a spar i'm curious as to how far I have come in my training and if I can face a magical enemy also ive decided to get a gift for my lovely wife to be." naruto said and she smiled.

"you're my favorite baka you know that?" eva asked and he nodded

"I hear it every time we do it but nice to know I don't have to screw you to admit it." he joked and she sighed

"you are baka gold from now on." eva said and naruto smiled

"come ill give you a piggy back ride." naruto said and eva laughed

"can't they will see us and your edge will be gone." eva said and naruto smiled.

"only If they can see speeds that are faster than the human eye can keep up with." naruto said and eva smirked.

"fine then boyo lets see just how fast you really are." she said and naruto nodded as he picked her up and like a bolt of lightning he was gone and appeared at the class room where he sat a dizzy eva at.

"would you believe I can move faster than the Hiraishin in my full powered form?" he asked and eva looked around to see zazie and setsuna who watched patiently with one hand on her sword ready to strike if needed but the rest of the class arrived.

"ok class today we will start translations from English to Japanese and vice versa ok?" naruto asked and they nodded until the door opened to show a short red haired boy and naruto smiled.

"ah glad you showed up I thought you wouldn't show or you were dead but your alive nice to know." naruto said and the boy gained tears in his eyes.

"but I missed the train and the boat then I had to fly here and then some mean girl with orange hair and bear pantys was harassing me i'm sorry naruto-sensei!" the boy whined and naruto chuckled

"asuna!" he said and she snapped to attention.

"y-yes sensei?" she asked and he sighed

"did you harass negi?" naruto asked and she scowled

"he started it he said….." she mumbled the last part

"i'm sorry I didn't catch that." naruto said and negi spoke up

"I told her. Her love for takamichi-sensei was unrequited but it's the truth!" negi said

"shut it brat!" she shouted as negi hid behind naruto who was rubbing his temples.

"ok that's enough asuna-chan apologize to negi and negi do the same."

He said and as they protested

"I said now!" he snapped making them apologize on the spot.

"now as I was going to say this is negi springfield a child prodigy and my assitant I expect you to treat him as you all treat me and keep in mind he is ten thus only a child. Now please take attendence ayaka." naruto said and she nodded and did so.

(timeskip- 12:00 am)

Eva was busy getting her material to teach naruto together when a knock on the door broke her concentration.

"come in!" she called and she saw takahata and naruto who was acting surprised.

"so whos the idiot?" eva asked and takahata sighed

"this is naruto uzumaki namikaze or your sensei as of now but I figured why not bring him by and let you meet him." takahata said and naruto did a lazy wave.

"yo." he said and eva put a fake scowl.

"hes stupid to disrespect me the great dark evangle he should kiss my feet like the weakling he is."she said and naruto raised a eyebrow

"such big claims from a tiny person." naruto mocked and eva scowled

" I bet you couldn't even fight takamichi never mind me you blond baka." eva said and naruto smirked

"and if I do ?" naruto asked and eva smirked.

"ill give you anything you would want or need…..anything." she said and naruto smirked

"deal i'm sure you have some tricks up your sleeves I might want or you could be a wife. Ill think up something now where do we hold this wager?"

He asked as takamichi was protesting

"I have just the place." she said

"come on michi-michi." naruto said as he grabbed takamichi and followed eva who lead them to her resort and naruto stepped on the mat with takamichi.

"ok what are the rules?" takamichi asked resigning to his fate and eva smirked

"the first to be unable to move by any means wins on my que 3.…2.…..1 fight." she said as naruto charged at takamichi who kept his hands in his pockets the whole time only to be sent back.

"what the hell? A shinra tensei ?" naruto asked and takamichi just stood their naruto frowned at the mans posture

"no it cant be that you don't have the rinnegan and it wasn't a jutsu so the question is how did you do that it wasn't straight magic like your spell so i'm guessing its three things speed, magic and another energy source maybe the physical aspect to chakra." naruto guessed shocking them to guess that from one blow is astounding.

"very good but knowing is only half the battle now come on." takamichi said and naruto smirked.

"so something like this right?" he asked as he copied the posture and did a quick movement sending takamichi back to their shock takamichi got up.

"I see you almost copied it perfectly on you first time but its not my only trick." he said as he gathered physical energy in one hand and magical in the other then combined them.

"this is my ultimate technique kanka it powerers the body to new strenghs and speeds." takamichi said as his body began glowing naruto smiled.

"I have something like that to though I doubt it will compare with mine and kurama's but better yet let me show you what made us legendary in the shinobi world." naruto said as as a golden cloak shrouded over his body and patterns like a magata necklace and line and a seal his bangs formed horns.

" our biju mode." Naruto's voice was like another being was talking beside him. A crater formed under the pressure of his body and power shocking then he vanished and reappeared behind takamichi.

" I won. You cant go as fast as the Hiraishin never mind as fast as me. To me going full speed is like time stopped. I win eva-chan who knew I didn't have to pull all the stops out in this spar. Thanks for setting this up." naruto called and eva glomped him.

"I knew you would impress me you didn't even have to use the spells I taught you i'm so proud of you!" she said happily and takamichi coughed

"well yes he was impressive but…this wasn't a fight to the death I would've used my first move non stop to immobilize him before he could build the cloak up and fight back." takamichi said and naruto chuckled

"you got it all wrong i'm not the one who makes the cloak kurama does. I just control it and you havent even seen a hundreth of what the cloak can do never mind what I can do." naruto said and eva was dazzled by the sheer power that her lover has she would be hard pressed against him if what he said was in fact true. It honestly turned her on to think she met someone like him.

" well I guess we can drink to pass the time until you can leave me and naruto have some things to disscuss but that can wait." eva said and takamichi smirked.

"so the great evangle is in love?" takamichi teased making her blush.

"n-no its our arrangement simple we….." she started and looked to see naruto she sighed

"fine i'm marrying the baka and once i'm free i'm going to Konoha. But before that I got to search out some info ive heard the name rainyday before but nothing good in fact I heard it in the war days." eva said and naruto nodded.

"yes ive skimed your journals and came across it too but I say let thing play out to see what to do." naruto said and eva sighed

"so your going to continue to sleep with a possible enemy?" eva asked and naruto said

"shes a sweet girl but I got a feeling there is more to this situation than we know so just play the game till the final boss. But that's the future now as promised my gift is…your powers I weakened the seal to allow that much freedom but please understand soon you will be free just not now." naruto said and eva smiled.

"that's fine at least I have that. But you know this means I need a person to spar with and you just so happen to fit the bill." eva said and naruto almost choked on air.

"y-you sure? I mean what about yesterdays talk? I'm sure your still incredible and graceful as you were back then." naruto said desperately and eva sighed

"true I should wait to comfirm our talk….fine your off the hook for now by the way is there a way you…" she mumbled and naruto tilted his head

"um….repeat that if you will I couldn't hear you?" he asked and she blushed

"make me older!" she said and naruto tapped his chin in thought

"well i'm not sure I mean my jutsus range to killing or giving life but at a price a portion of my life span and there is only so long before the soul detaches from the body maybe I could reverse it to suck the life from some one to lenghthen my life span and make the victim older which would be a kinjutsu thus would send me to my death if Konoha found out I would have to discuss it with the hokage before I made said jutsu ive already made a kinjutsu and was lucky that the villiage didn't call for my head for being a jinchuriki but a figurative immortality type jutsu is a very bad deal thus why orochimaru was "kicked" out of the village maybe Tsunade can make her permentnent henge to make you older but that's a big maybe." naruto said and eva sighed

"ill appreciate you efforts whatever the results. But just don't do something to get you in trouble now as I was saying lets get some sake to celebrate your success in facing a mage in combat especially takamichi of ala ruba he is close to my level in but in time I will arrange a perfect test to see where you are in magic only your jutsus are last resort only understand a ace in a hole like some of the spells ill teach such as my impaler and other high levels." eva said and naruto nodded

"I got a question how many of these pactio can one person have?" naruto asked and eva nodded approvingly at the question

"as many as you can get some are stronger than others depending on the mages power or the type of magic of the people in the pactio for example say we made one you would have a strong dark or ice or your affinity to magic." eva explained and naruto nodded

"what are the chances I could get a water down version of your magica elebera?" naruto asked making eva think at possibilitys

"true it is a magic in the variation of a dark type so you could get it but it's a one in a millionth chance as all pactios I guess we could try but no promises." she said as she snapped her fingers and he stepped forward into the magical circle and kissed her and it glowed as two cards formed and they broke the kiss as the circle faded away.

"lets see what we have…." she said and naruto nodded as he picked up a card and looked it over and it was Eva's. In the card she wore a kimono and a fox mask much to kuramas amusement it seem he affected each pactio which made him curious as to if he could power the cards with his chakra.

"this one is yours eva-chan it says fox goddess." he said turning to see a gaping eva who stared at the other card.

"you ok?" he asked and she nodded still gaping

"b-biju elebera." she said and naruto tilted his head

"'cuse me?" he asked

"the card is called biju elebera look!" she said and he plucked it out of her hands to see the biju cloak with a tribal pattern instead of his usual design the only thing that was the same was the seal was present along with the necklace pattern and the horn shape hair style.

"so were lucky?" naruto asked and eva shrugged

"or screwed the magica elebera would normally make one's inner darkness come out as a source of power and from what I gathered in my research kurama is a being of mass hate and destruction so it could bring his darkness to the surface but if i'm correct my card might be the tool of salvation as a fox goddess should be able to calm or command a fox so… it could work but we have to be sure before we attempt it or…..you might lose your self to that card and ill admit you are on par or slightly above me without magic and with both your biju cloak and my magica elebera would top anything I could throw at you and force my hand to…..kill you." she said and naruto nodded as he handed the card to her

"then I will not use it if it is so dangerous and could put everyone at risk." naruto said and eva nodded as she handed the card to chachamaru to put in her vault of forbidden magical artifacts

" why don't you and takamichi make a pactio….." eva started only for naruto to blanch at the thought

"no! no offence michi-michi but your not my type and by type I mean female and refuse to kiss a man!" naruto shouted and eva laughed

"no baka you can make pactios in other ways such a blood pacts." she said and naruto sighed in relief

"ok so how does a blood pact work?" he ask as takamichi stepped forward and cut his palm and naruto mirrored hoping it was correct soon a pactio circle formed around them as they shooked their bloody hands the circle flashed and faded away showing it was complete as a card fell down naruto grabbed the card and he heard kurama gasp.

" **that's father well kinda he had orange hair and also a different face but besides that its him use it naruto please I must see this myself as do my siblings."** kurama said and naruto nodded to himself as he held the card as if it was fragile

"adeat!" he called and a bright light shown and died down revealing a man with long spiky hair in a pony tail like jiraiya's and he had fan like blade, a gourd, a magatana necklace, the amber pot, a golden rope around his arm and a fan on his back his attire consisted of a male battle kimono with a haori it had a design of the rinnegan and nine magatamas.

"wait are these…..?" naruto was about to question only for kurama to cut him off.

"**yes my father's five treasured weapons benihisago, bashosen, kohaku no johei , kokinjo and shichiseiken." **kurama said and matabi was first to speak out of the others.

"**very fitting not mention very handsome….if only I was human but I guess not." **matabi one of the only female biju said making naruto blush

"thank you matabi-chan i'm honored you approve but what about the rest I don't want to offend you by this form?" naruto asked as he heard son goku laugh.

"**do you not see this is a sign from our father it is his blessing he has acknowledged you as the sucessor of his will and legacy boy you are as the card stated the sage's reincarnation you who seek us as friends while others seek us as weapons!" **son goku said and the others agreed but kurama never said anything making naruto couscious

"kurama….. I understand your thoughts you wish me not to use this because its your father's image just say it and I will rid of the card this isn't a vote its to see if I would offend you and you are my friend." naruto said and kurama looked away.

"**promise me." **kurama said confusing everyone.

"**promise me you will treasure that card and use it to it full potential. Never slander his image or name swear on your ninja way then you may use it for peace but only a last resort or to train in it me and my siblings will guide you in his art to the best of our ability. You will have expectation to live up to just as you do as the fourth's son and the new toad sage." **kurama said and naruto smile as he held his fist out and every biju in his mindscape put there respective paws or hands on his.

"I naruto uzumaki namikaze swear on my ninja way I will make you all and him proud I will master this and use it to bring peace here and maintain peace in our world and most of all I will uphold the title of the sage of six paths with the wisdom and council of you his children. Believe it!" naruto said and they smiled

"**I for one do believe it you keeped every vow true so far and I find myself admiring your determination and positivity." **chomei said cheerfully as matabi purred and nuzzled her face into naruto.

"**I too believe you naruto-kun and I always will stay my faith into you." **she purred making naruto blush at how intimate she was being towards him but he gently hugged her cheek.

"thank you matabi-chan ill always make sure you faith is not misplaced and thank you for looking after yugi-chan the same for you too chomei." naruto said making matabi flustered but only inwardly but she grew sad as did chomei.

"**you shouldn't thank us we failed them and now you mourn every day because of it. I'm sorry naruto-kun"** matabi said and naruto smiled

" you both tried that's what matters the most. Yugito and fuu died sure but when we all spoke they both smiled down to you before their last seconds were up. If anything they loved you both like family which out ranks their love for me. Trust me when I say you both did just fine and one day when I die I can tell them your stories and our recent adventures I promise I have nothing but good to say about you all including you kurama you made this all possible your siblings are alive because of you not me. I don't know if I should say this but … your father must be proud of you and how you turned out from only seeing the bad in human you used your good to counter it…." naruto said and kurama looked away.

"**foolish boy I just found it convient to work with you it has nothing to do with any good or bad." **kurama said as a tear slid down his face but no one saw it. Naruto nodded.

"I just hope mine and hinatas child turns out just like you strong willed powerful and most of all dependable wouldn't that be something?" naruto said kurama did a silent nod and naruto exited his mindscape as the fox was about to cry for the second time in his long life

" **the boy has a way with words does he not kurama-nii?" **matabi asked as the fox let his tear flow freely

"**yes no doubt he is the second coming of our father only that man has ever made me shed a tear I admit he has a uncanny resemblence to father even some traits. He even gained you as a fan girl."** kurama joked and matabi blushed.

"**I-I have no idea what your saying me and him we….are different and that is a big obstical that cant be overcome. Why would I be pursuing a impossible love like that."** matabi said and kurama smirked

"**we never said impossible now did we the creation of all things made us so why couldn't it make a physical body for you me personally Ill stay here incase things get …..troublesome but you are free to go as are the rest. You only reside in his body while i'm not technically sealed but if I leave it would be as devastating as the aftermath of father making the moon." **kurama said making matabi pale

"**he would die? Come now brother surely you in your infinite wisdom have a solution we cant abandon you for freedom."** she said and kurama chuckled

"**i'm fine I knew from the day we all agreed he was the one my fate was sealed and honestly even when I didn't know I couldn't bring myself to kill him besides I owe him."** kurama said and matabi smiled as she layed down.

(with naruto)

Naruto was inspecting the newly made five treasures for any kind of difference only to find they were exact replicas.

"I cant believe this their all just like the real ones its almost unreal." he said and eva gained a questioning look.

"you know what these items are? You act like you've seen what they can do already." she said

"I do know first hand what these items do they are the five treasured tools of the sage of six paths the bijus father and the first person to beat the jubi in fact the whole pactio is based on his thus the name the sages reincarnate ever detail down to the clothes and weapons and eyes. Just me and my face this card is just as powerful if not more than the biju elebera." naruto said shocking eva and takamichi.

"so what do these _'treasured tools' _do?" eva asked and naruto smiled

"the banana palm fan controls the five elements the pot and gourd are for sealing souls the rope binds to a persons soul and the sword can cut the bound soul to be place in the gourd all based on if the opponent uses the word he says most in his/her life while the eye are the most powerful doujutsu ever ive actually faced all of them and …kinda destroyed the gourd." he finished sheepishly still feeling where kurama slamed his hands down on him for it but eva gaped

" that's a fearsome ability especially against mages who train daily on spells only some one like takamichi could hope to go against you in that form." eva said and naruto nodded

"well there are measure to go close range fighting sadly ive only fought these never learned more than myths about them. So I cant control them as the sage of six path….abeat." naruto said returning to normal only with longer hair.

"hmm I guess the hair is permanent well I like it what are your thoughts eva-chan?" he asked and eva looked over him and nodded

"it suits you. Maybe bind it back well lets go drink." eva said and walked off with takamichi and naruto following who had a string tying his hair back.


End file.
